


Damn son

by Derek_the_Dalek



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Might contain spoilers, Teasing, considering this is still the only one, crack ship??, i guess, implied fuckin, not meant to be taken seriously, shower, shower flirting, tequila is a southern beau, this is just for the fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_the_Dalek/pseuds/Derek_the_Dalek
Summary: Inter Agency Relations have never been this fun. Champ would be proud of him





	Damn son

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS IN AUTHORS NOTES !!!!! LOOK OUT!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> folks, im literally out of the cinema bout an hour and i banged this out in that time it possibly makes no sense, listen its nearly 2am here ......just pretend that the wedding didnt happen bc eggsy shouted at the king and tilde was like 'lol no boy' at this time. 
> 
> xxx

“Hey!! Tequila! Hey Teq-have you seen this? Teq, are you listening?”  For over two weeks after coming across the pond, Agent Tequila had been playing the part of guest at Harry Hart’s recently rebuilt, remodelled and refurbished townhouse. After the grace period, Statesman officially decided that he and Gary ‘Eggsy’ Unwin were to be partners, collaborating between the two agencies to help build international relations or some shit like that. Not the Kingsman was much of an agency at the moment, what with two agents and all.

 

A small house shared between the American and the Englishman (and his adorable tiny dog) was so graciously supplied by Statesman Distillery and Co. It was small enough that a tailor and a whatever it was he was (he hadn’t had the chance yet to read his cover story-sue him) could afford it but big enough for all of their combined kick ass spy gear.

 

“What’re you hollerin’ for?” Tequila called out as he bounded up the stairs toward the Englishman. It had been an Experience to see his new housemate out of the stiff and oh so form fitting suit and into his street clothes, so called chav wear.  Almost as strange, he reckons, for him to be out of his denim and Stetson and into a suit himself.

 

“Where’re ya?”

 

“In here! Man, you have got to see this, this is epic!”

 

Tequila followed the voice into the main bathroom, shared between the two bedrooms in the house. He actually hadn’t been into the room yet, having spent most of the two hours max they had been there unpacking the necessary furnishings for the downstairs. Ergo, the alcohol, the flat screen and the sound system.

 

“What did you need me for cuz, ain’t gonna lie-” Tequila stopped dead in his tracks. Eggsy, having for some reason shed his clothes, was standing in the tiled room clad in nothing but a loosely grasped towel with steam emerging from the running shower curling around him. Tequila’s ears were ringing and he knew for a fact his eyes were wandering.  Pale smooth muscle was all laid out bare and he was never good at resisting temptation. Distantly he could hear Eggsy speaking but couldn’t for the life of him pull his focus from those abs. Damn boy, if he could only get his hands on that body then he’d-

 

“Hey! Snap out of it man!”

 

His eyes jumped back to Eggsy’s and he shifted guiltily at the smirk on the Englishman’s face.

 

“I always thought that a good southern boy like yourself wouldn’t be thinkin’ like that.” His tone was teasing and, hardly worth noting it was so slight, Eggsy leaned forward.

 

“I always thought of myself as an equal opportunities kinda guy.”

 

“Is that so?” The smirk made a reappearance, this time bigger.

 

“I reckon so, yeah.”  His eyes began to wander again, taking in the b-e-a-utiful sight in front of him. Eggsy allowed it for a couple of beats before a half laugh, not mocking or cruel, brought Tequila back to the present.

 

“Well, the only reason I called you here was to show you how big the shower is,” Eggsy smiled at him before taking a step backwards toward the open shower door. He was right, the shower was pretty big with a wide rain shower head. Everything truly is bigger in America. Or at least, American style in England.  

 

Eggsy shot another teasing smirk in Tequila’s direction before dropping the towel and winking.

 

“Care to join me?”

**Author's Note:**

> lol


End file.
